Celabrating with the Vizards
by Graffiti-ferret
Summary: Ichigo decides to celabrate his birthday with the Vizards. Yaoi. IchigoXShinji. Toys. .


Happy Birthday Ichigo! 7/15

Iiiicchiigoo!" Isshin jumped thru the window to try and kick his son. Ichigo easily dodged the attack and sighed. Yuzu and Karin came rushing into the room.  
"Happy birthday Ichigo!" They shouted. The orange haired smiled and rubbed his sisters' heads. He thanked them before dodging another one of his father's attacks. The teen grabbed Isshin by his foot and threw him out of the room. Yuzu and Karin laughed as they left. Ichigo shook his head, smiling lightly. Kon popped out of Ichigo's desk draw and pounced onto the teen's head.  
"You didn't tell me it was your birthday!" The stuffed lion exclaimed. Ichigo gripped Kon by his tail and pulled him off of his head.  
"Knowing you, I'd get some porn book," He threw Kon onto the bed and gathered up some clothes. Ichigo left his room and headed into the bathroom for a shower. The water was turned on hot and Ichigo stepped in. He washed his hair and then his body. Somehow, Yuzu swapped his usual shampoo with a strawberry scented one. Ichigo sighed as he turned off the water and stepped out. He dried his body with a towel and used a hair dryer for his hair. The orange haired teen picked apart the clothes pile and grabbed a shirt. It was a double sleeved shirt. The long sleeves were blue while the t-shirt was white with the outline of a tiger's head. (Blue of course) Ichigo put the shirt on and then skinny jeans. He attempted to brush his hair but it continued to stay spiky. The teen then left the bathroom and put his clothes in the laundry before heading downstairs. Yuzu made breakfast so everyone sat down and ate. She talked about what she was going to do today and that she planned on decorating the house. Isshin shouted in agreement only to be kicked in the gut by Karin. Ichigo smiled as he put his plate in the sink. He then went back upstairs to brush his teeth. Once that was done, the orange haired teen hurried back downstairs.

"I'm going to a friend's house. Be back later," He shouted as he ran out of the house. Yuzu called after him but he couldn't hear what she said. After a while of running, Ichigo made it to a warehouse. It was surrounded by Hachi's shield. The teen put his hand on to the shield and started to speak.  
"Hachi! It's me, Ichigo! Open up!" The shield opened up just enough for Ichigo to walk thru and once he did, it closed behind him. Ichigo lifted the shutter/door and stepped inside the warehouse.  
"Damn, they remodeled fast," Ichigo stated as he walked deeper into the warehouse. There was a kitchen, a dining room like area, stairs which he presumed lead to the next floor, and a living room.  
"They should have bought a house if they wanted t modern," He said blankly.

"SURPRISE!" All of the Vizards jumped out of there hiding spots and ran up to Ichigo, except for Hiyori and Kensei, "Happy Birthday."  
Mashiro pounced onto Ichigo and he was thrown to the floor, "Berry! We all got you presents," The teen stared at the Vizards in shock. And they did get him presents.  
Lisa got Ichigo a male porn book disguise as a female porn book. Love got him a Shonen Jump magazine. Rose gave him a white rose. Kensei got him a blade sharpener. Hachi gave him a handmade book filled with Kido stuff. Hiyori birthday punched him. And Mashiro gave him a hug and a handmade card signed by all the Vizards. Ichigo thanked them and smiled lightly. He suddenly jumped when Shinji placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You forgot my present," Shinji handed Ichigo a small box. The orange haired teen stared at it for a bit before opening it. His face turned bright red and he started at Shinji in shock. Shinji had decided to get Ichigo a dildo.  
"S-Shinji!" Ichigo cried out, "How could you buy such a thing!"  
"So I could teach you how to use it," Shinji stated. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled him up the stairs. Ichigo was thrown onto a bed and Shinji climbed on top of him. The orange haired teen started to struggle.  
"Relax Ichigo. I'll make you feel good," The blonde Vizard said.

"But… But…" Ichigo was in too much shock to form the write words.  
"This is you first time," The teen stopped struggling and looked away. Shinji took the opportunity to undress Ichigo. He spit on his fingers and then pressed them into Ichigo's hole. He wiggled it before adding a second finger. Ichigo's face scrunched up in discomfort. The blonde Vizard kissed Ichigo, trying to distract him from the dull pain. Their tongues battled for dominance. Shinji let Ichigo win their little _battle_ since he was unintentionally going to make Ichigo feel pain. He added a third finger and he teen's cry was muffled by his mouth. The three fingers started to move around until they hit Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo moaned wantonly and gripped Shinji's hair tightly. Shinji only grunted before he removed his fingers. He heard Ichigo whimper from the loss. The blonde Vizard grabbed the dildo and waved it front of Ichigo's face.  
"Ready for this?" He asked. Ichigo gulped before nodding slightly. He was handed the toy, staring at it stupidly.

"You need to get that all wet for it to fit," Shinji said bluntly. Ichigo blush brightly. He glanced at Shinji before taking the dildo in his mouth. The teen started to lick and suck on the toy, trying to get it wet like Shinji said. Meanwhile, Shinji was getting a massive hard on. He thanked Kami that his pants hid it. Ichigo just looked so cute sucking on a dildo for the first time. Once the toy was all wet, Ichigo handed it back to Shinji. The blonde Vizard lifted Ichigo's leg up and pressed the head of the dildo against Ichigo's hole. He heard Ichigo gulp before slowly pressing the dildo into Ichigo. Ichigo's hand shot to his mouth as he tried to hold back a cry. Shinji grimaced and stopped pushing the dildo in.  
"Sorry Ichi," He said sadly. Ichigo wiggled slightly and then pushed against the dildo. Shinji started to thrust straight into Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo withered and moaned with pleasure.  
"Shinji!" He gasped out, "I want you!" The blonde haired Vizard stared at Ichigo, "I want you inside me, not some toy!" Shinji smiled as he removed the dildo. He undressed himself before kissing Ichigo again. They separated, leaving Ichigo panting hard.

The blonde Vizard spit on his hand before coating his cock with saliva. He then pressed himself against Ichigo's hole.  
"You ready?" The teen nodded and Shinji slammed himself into Ichigo and his prostate. He moaned loudly and grabbed Shinji's back. Shinji continued to thrust into Ichigo's prostate until he was about to come.  
"Shinji! I'm gonna!" Ichigo cried out as he came. Shinji grunted before coming as well, his seed filling Ichigo. Once they came down from their sex high, Shinji removed himself from Ichigo and then carried him to the bathroom. The water faucet was turned on and the blonde Vizard placed Ichigo into it. He then joined the teen and they washed each other. After they were cleaned and dressed, both went downstairs. It was around 3 that Ichigo decided to leave. He gathered his gifts and then left the warehouse.

When he finally got home, the whole house was decorated. Yuzu, and Isshin ran out from hiding behind the couch while Karin walked out of the kitchen. They screamed surprise and then had dinner. Once that was done, Isshin pulled a chocolate strawberry cake out from the refrigerator. They sang the happy birthday song and then cut the cake. Ichigo smiled as his family started goofing around and telling jokes. Once everyone finished and the dishes were washed, Ichigo headed upstairs with his presents. He hid the dildo in his dresser and then put the books on his bookshelf. The teen sighed before changing into pajamas and laying down on his bed. Suddenly, Kon started to scream.  
"Ichigo! What are you doin' disguising male porn as female porn! AND why do you have male porn!" Ichigo growled as he grabbed the stuffed lion's head and walking out of his room. He knocked on Karin and Yuzu's room door.  
"Yuzu you left Bostov in my room," Said person squealed and opened the door.  
"I've been looking for him everywhere!" She grabbed the stuffed lion before hurrying back into her room. Ichigo chuckled darkly before returning to his room to sleep.

END!

YAY! Happy B-day Ichigo! XD The end may seem choppy but that was because I didn't write it up first. I was running out of days and I gave up writing. So I'm sorry if it's bad.  
ANYWAYS! This is also a 5 day late b-day fic for myself. Happy b-day to me. XD I hope whoever read this fic that you liked it because it's my first time writing ShinjiXIchigo.


End file.
